


Adventures of Alex the Vampire Hunter

by Ciestess



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Immortality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: When Danny grows fangs as part of his ghost-half maturing, poor freshmen Alex makes a few wrong assumptions -- and possibly some poor life decisions...?





	1. One More Thing to Deal With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about one where dan-o grows fangs as part of his ghost self maturing… How will everyone react in school when Danny suddenly looks like a vampire?” - “Guest” (a Guest) on fanfiction.net  
> (Supplemented by @danphanwritingprompts on Tumblr: “When you walk the fine line of being both dead and alive, it shouldn’t be much of a shocker to find out that it renders you immortal to aging and natural death.”)

“That’s the fifth one this week, right?” asked Sam.  
“Yeah…” Danny grunted.  
“They’re really that fast?” asked Tucker.  
“Seems like it,” Danny grumbled.  
“Jeez… That’s rough, man.”

For the past couple weeks, random citizens of Amity Park had been attacked by what they described as a “vampire ghost.” And every time Danny’s ghost sense would go off, he’d go to catch it -- but it would be gone by the time he got there.  
And it wasn’t like he had to stall to come up with an excuse to leave anymore; he’d long since decided to play the “quiet, no-trouble teen” to avoid unnecessary questions. (And besides, everyone was used to him rushing out of rooms without warning by now. It was “normal.”)

“And now, not only do I have to _deal_ with a vampire, I have to deal with _**looking**_ like one, too!”  
“Woah! Your fangs came in?!”  
Walking backwards now, Sam leaned around in front of him, staring at his mouth. He opened it obligingly.  
“Awesome…!”  
Danny closed his mouth with a snap. “Glad you’re enjoying it.”

She returned to walking on Danny’s right.  
“Come on. How can you expect me NOT to love it? But that does make me wonder -- weren’t they only supposed to show up in-”  
“-In my ghost form? Yeah, they were. And none of the ghosts know what’s going on, either. I even asked Vlad. And y’know what he said?”  
He wrinkled his nose and gave his best Vlad impression: “‘It’s probably because your ghost and human halves are more connected and balanced than my own. Why, you might even be immortal, my boy!’”  
Sam and Tuck’s eyes widened.  
“Duuuude… That. Would. Be. -”  
“I swear, if you say ‘awesome,’ I’m not playing Doomed with you for a month.”  
“But wouldn’t it!?”  
“Maybe, but I’m not exactly planning on _checking!”_

“Well, look at the bright side,” Sam interjected. “At least the fangs aren’t that noticeable.”  
Danny raised an eyebrow at her.  
“They really aren’t!” said Tucker, patting Danny on the shoulder.  
“If you guys are sure.” He sighed, “…Not that there’s anything I could do about it anyway. I tried filing them down and they just came back after I transformed.”  
Leaning back, he put his hands behind his head and looked at the sky. “Whatever. Just one more thing I have deal with.”

 

Alex walked into the office, put the slip of paper in their hand in the tray, and walked right back out. It was a doctor’s note for their cousin Avery. They’d been attacked by the vampire and, because of their anemia, Avery had had to stay home for the day.  
Everyone kept saying Phantom would catch this “ghost” soon, but Alex knew better. They’d lived in Amity their whole lives. Ghosts don’t suck blood. Not even so-called “vampire ghosts!”  
And now… Alex could do something about it!

They’d noticed it during lunch: The boy with the fangs. It was odd, because no one else seemed to care. They’d pointed out the boy to one of their upper-classmen friends, who just shrugged and said “The Fentons are weird.”  
So they’d asked around more -- but kept getting the same answers: Sure, he got injured a lot. Sure, he _healed fast_. Sure, he _didn’t really talk to anyone anymore_. Sure, he _ran off randomly_ sometimes. Sure, he _didn’t look any different_ in his senior year than he did as a freshman. And sure, his canine teeth looked _longer than normal_ now.  
But, hey. _“The Fentons are weird.”_

So it was up to Alex.

Sunlight didn’t affect him, clearly. So they tried the most inconspicuous thing first: They dumped a bottle of holy water on him.  
… Nothing happened.  
Next they tried putting garlic in his food during lunch. It took a few days, but they knew a ghost attack would happen. And when it did, they used the distraction.  
… But he ate it just fine.

Alex was almost ready to admit they were wrong -- but they had one more trick up their sleeves.  
Alex took the sharp, needle-like end of one of their spiral notebooks -- and twisted it out just a centimeter. And when they passed Danny in the hallway, they managed to scratch his arm.  
He flinched, hissed, and quickly tried to hide it -- but too late. Alex kept walking, but they saw it.  
His arm healed almost _immediately_.

So when Avery was attacked again, and this time… sent to the hospital…  
**Alex knew what they had to do.**

 

Danny might not have been the brightest student, but he’d gotten pretty good instincts after three years of fighting ghosts. He’d had to.  
So of course he’d noticed the freshman following him around.

He wasn’t sure what their problem was with him, but he figured it was just a case of a new person being weirded-out by “that Fenton kid.” He didn’t expect them to stop staring at him for while -- he even expected they might prank him again, like with the water-bottle.  
But he DEFINITELY wasn’t expecting to get freaking _**stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake!!!**_

… But when it didn’t kill him…  
He did the only thing he could think of: called Sam and Tuck.  
“So, uh… Good news and bad news.  
“The good news is: It looks like I AM immortal. Bad news:

“I think I just scarred a Freshman for life.”


	2. Blame the Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But is she now just resigned to the fact that there's an immortal dude possibly sucking her blood and there's nothing she can do about it? Do we got a Wes/Mr Crocker situation? Did she learn the truth?” - “Noonle” on AO3

When the stabbing happened, Danny was taking his usual nap in his hammock outside the school. (Thank _Clockwork_ upperclassmen had the option to leave during their study hall. These naps had done wonders for his sleep!)

At first he wasn’t sure what had happened. He felt the pain, sure, but it wasn’t anything like an ectoblast -- something he was FAR too used to for his own comfort.

By the time he began to process things, Alex was halfway to the school. It wasn’t until Sam pointed it out that his shock-slowed brain realized “Oh, yeah. Letting Alex _talk_ right now would probably be **bad**!”

Flying up and overshadowing the younger student was easy enough. As was getting through the rest of the school day pretending to be them. (As much as Danny didn’t want to, it was easier than leaving them passed-out in a closet or something).

After school, Sam asked him what he was going to do.  
“...”  
Which was what Danny had been trying to figure out all day.

“The only he CAN do is tell them, right?” asked Tucker.  
“I’m not doing that.”  
The two stopped walking to look at him, questioning. He turned to look back at them, exasperated.  
“I’m not just gonna trust some _random kid_ with my secret. Especially not one that just tried to _KILL_ me!”  
Tucker asked the obvious, “So then, what?”  
“...”

Danny started walking again, “Let’s just… focus on one problem at a time, okay?”

 

Tucker was the one who came up with their current plan for capturing the vampire-ghost, _**much to his own discomfort**_. Since this kid “Avery” was the only person to be attacked twice (so far), there was a good chance they’d be attacked again. So Team Phantom decided to stake out Avery’s hospital room tonight.

Danny flew them (and Alex’s body… He didn’t know where their house was. He _recognized _this was a problem -- but wasn’t sure what else to do about it right now. _One problem at a time, **dammit**!_) invisibly and intangibly into the hospital. Finding the right room took a while. Once they did, Danny left Alex sleeping on the spare bed near the window.__

____

Aside from Tucker pacing and muttering (“modeling agency”) constantly, Danny hiding them from nurses periodically, and Avery and Alex continuing to sleep, nothing happened for a few hours…

 

It had been dark for only about thirty minutes before the vampire-ghost arrived -- and all hell broke loose.  
This ghost was _fast_!  
Danny and Sam both shot at it from different angles when it appeared in the doorway, but it dodged easily! Danny tried to get close, but it flew across the room before he could. Tucker tried to catch it using the Jack o’ Nine Tails, but it _turned into a flock of bats_!

As this was going on…  
**Alex woke up.**  
And saw their _worst nightmare come to life_ : two vampires fighting over who got to feed on their cousin!  
“Hey! Get away from my cousin, you filthy-!”  
***bam***

Tucker had knocked them out out with, appropriately, the “Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.”  
“Just knocking-out a _would-be murderer_ , while fighting a _vampire_ , in a _**modeling agency**_ ,” he muttered before yelling, “Sam, use it!”  
It was a longshot, but Sam thought it was worth bringing just in case: she pulled out a crucifix and a Star of David.

Hissing, the vampire-ghost (now re-formed) darted into the corner farthest from the objects.

… and started whimpering.  
“I-... I-...  
“... I’m _sorry_ …!” He was… crying? “ _I didn’t mean to!_ ”

The ecto-energy faded from Danny’s fists. “Didn’t mean to…?”  
“I never meant to feed on this child more than once. I-I came here to check on them, a-and a-a-apologize. That’s all, I swear! Please, just… _Just don’t **kill me**!_”

Putting their last-resorts away, Sam walked up to him. “We’re not going to hurt you.”  
“ _Sam-!_ ” Tucker whispered.  
“-Look, why don’t you tell us why you’ve been… _feeding_ off people in the first place?”

Sam tried to act as comfortingly as she could, while still keeping a safe(-ish) distance.  
It seemed to work. A bit. Though as he talked, the poor guy became frantic again.  
“I… I never meant to become this. I just wanted to die peacefully, but -- While I was on death’s door -- I was bitten by one of _them_! I didn’t live long after that, and when I… _awoke_ … I was like **this**!”

Sam exchanged a knowing look with Danny.  
“You’re not a vampire.”  
The ghost looked at her with pity, starting to speak -- but Danny interrupted.

“You’re a ghost whose **obsession** is being a vampire. I’ve met other ghosts with similar problems -- there’s one who became a genie-ghost after… Well, that’s not really my story to tell, but,” he pulled out the Fenton Finder, “-the **point** is, _we can prove it_.”

After a few explanations and demonstrations, the ghost was just about convinced. He agreed to go to the Ghost Zone, at least, and asked to be put inside the thermos until they’d arrived there (“For everyone’s safety”).  
But before they could leave-

“Y’know, in retrospect, this WAS super obvious.”  
Team Phantom froze at the voice. And slowly turned to see that _Avery was wide-awake_.  
“I mean, really? ‘Fenton’? ‘Phantom’? _Jeeeez_. Who woulda guessed that **Wes** guy was actually _right_?!”

“Uh…”  
In all the excitement, Danny had actually forgotten about the other two kids in the room.

He glanced over. Oh, good. At least _one_ of them was still asleep!

“I won’t tell. Promise.” Avery pulled themself up to sit straighter in their bed. “But, uh… You should know: my cousin, Alex,” they gestured to the sleeping figure, “thinks that you’re the vampire that’s been attacking people.”

Sam almost dropped the thermos -- and bent over in barely-contained laughter.  
Even for Danny, this was a bit much for one day. Nervously, he asked, “Could you…? I mean, would you mind-?”  
Avery smiled. “Yeah, I’ll cover for you.”

 **Actually** , he was going to ask them to convince their cousin **otherwise** , _buuut_ …  
Priorities first. “Mind if I ask why… they thought _**I**_ was the vampire?”  
“Oh!” Avery’s smile widened, completely innocent, and said nonchalantly, “It was the fangs.”

Sam collapsed on the floor.  
Much more of this and she’d wake up the whole hospital.

…  
… Yep.  
_Danny was 1000% **DONE with this day**._

“Y’know what? Sure. Why not?” he grabbed onto Sam’s and Tucker’s arms, “Vampire. Sure. Let’s go with that,” he turned them intangible, “Can’t kill me anyway. Why not a vampire? Vampires are cool. I can pull off a vampire…” He continued muttering as he flew them out of the building.

And he was still going by the time he made it home.

 

Alex didn’t wake up until the next morning.

“Hey, fish-breath.”  
“Morning, medusa-hair,” Alex muttered unthinkingly -- before realizing where they were.  
Alex sat up with a start.

They dashed over to Avery, checking them up and down for… _something_. A bite mark, maybe?  
“Woah, uh… personal space, much?”  
“You’re okay…” It was said almost like a question.  
“Aside from being in the hospital, and smelling your disgusting morning-breath again? Sure.”

“Last night!” Alex screamed at them, grabbing Avery’s shoulders, “You were awake! I saw you! They didn’t touch you?”  
“Last night?” Avery pretended to be confused, “Saw what?”  
“The vampires!”  
Avery rolled their eyes, “Again with the vampires-”  
“-They were right here-”  
“-You had a nightmare, Alex.”  
“Wha-!”

Avery looked Alex dead in the eyes and explained as if to a child, “You came to visit me last night. You were worried that ghost-”  
“-vampire-!”  
“-might attack again. It did, and Danny Phantom came and finally caught it,” Avery shrugged, “That must’ve been what you saw.”

Alex was too panicked to notice the inconsistencies in Avery’s story.  
Their brain was too busy piecing together… _something_ (incorrectly).  
They’d had a… _realization_ (a mistaken one).

“... _Ghosts_ …?”  
“Hm?”  
Alex let go of their cousin’s shoulders.  
“... Nothing…”

Danny Fenton. Danny _Phantom_.  
**That** guy… He kept trying to convince people those two were the same. Alex -- everyone -- always dismissed him. A ghost couldn’t be a human, after all.  
But… What if…?

There were _so many_ different types of vampires in mythology…  
What if… Ghosts and vampires… Were the _same **thing** …?!_

After all, vampires could shapeshift, so… If _that’s_ what “Danny” was…!

What was **that** guy’s name…?  
… **“Wes”**! That was it!  
Maybe “Wes” was onto something after all!

… Alex decided then.  
That they should go talk to this “Wes” guy.


End file.
